By the Sunset
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: Sasuke has been wandering in the depths of darkness for so long, encountering things that made him be who he is now. Who would have thought a simple overheard conversation can change him? SasuSaku


By The Sunset  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
I fell down in weariness, my chakra gone with the wind.  
  
"I believe that is enough training for now." Sir Kakashi said, surveying the damaged trees around them.  
  
I was down, lying on the cold ground, and trying my best to stand up, when I suddenly felt negative chakra around me, full of anger, despair, loneliness, and hate.  
  
Sir Kakashi looked around and said, in a tranquil voice, "Come out. Your killing intent is giving you away."  
  
From a tree to my right, a guy with red hair and hard green eyes came out. Gaara. My rival. My enemy.  
  
"You are weak."  
  
I finally stood up after hearing those words. Hate and anger boiled inside of me but my words were calm when I replied. The irony of it all. "How can you say that?"  
  
"You're intention to kill is weaker than mine."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hate is the way to gain power. Hate devoid emotion. By that, we could be stronger. My hate is stronger than yours, so that means you're weaker than me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Enough." Sir Kakashi interjected quietly. "Frankly, I don't care about what you think of Sasuke. You cannot kill him before your fight. What had you come for?"  
  
"To fight to the death... Uchiha, I know what you want to know. You want to know if you are strong enough, stronger than the person you long to kill..." And with that, he turned on his back and walked away.  
  
Unknown to him, his words were resonating in me. Hate devoid emotion. By that, we could be stronger. I believe that, because I believed in it since Itachi killed my clan.  
  
But as I look back to Gaara's back, I can't help but remember somebody with eyes greener than his, full of life, and has everything that I do not.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
By the end of the day, I almost could not stand anymore, but managed to ask Kakashi to give me a few minutes. He consented, rather worried, but he just hid his face behind that perverted book of his.  
  
I am going to my parents' tombs.  
  
Since they were buried, I dare not go there, since I do not want to remember a past that will never again be. But now, I wanted to go there, after years of their tombs in the forest being left unnoticed, surreal and unwanted. I wanted them to know that I am vying for revenge, for the name of Uchiha. Before the time comes that I will test my self ultimately in the face of the death.  
  
But as I stepped at one of the trees surrounding the clearing, I was surprised to find out that the tree, and all the others surrounding the area, were cherry blossom trees, all at its full bloom. Their soft petals were gracing the ground abundant with grass that has been well-taken care of. At the middle of it, sat two graves. My parents' graves.  
  
Suddenly, I sensed chakra emitted from the path opposite from where I came from. I covered my chakra and silently waited.  
  
As the person emerged, I was surprised. It was none other than Haruno Sakura, the annoying girl who always follow me around, begging dates. The girl that has always been helpless in battles and always needed to be protected by Naruto and I. Saying that I was surprised to find her here was an understatement.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
I saw that she brought with her two small bouquets of daisies mixed with royal blue flowers whose name is unknown to me. The combination was beautiful, full of tranquility, hope, and kindness.  
  
I saw Sakura settling down at the middle of the two graves. She placed the bouquets on either side and smiled.  
  
"I'm here again! Ah, well, I've been everyday. Anyway, I wish you liked my flower combination. The flowers here, Evonleaths, are rare flowers which can only grow if you really love and cherish it. I take care of them and fortunately, they grew! Even Ino can't do it! Haruno, You rock!"  
  
I allowed a small smile to grace my features.  
  
"Oops, Sorry. Oh, as usual, I'll give my reports." She smiled, looking thoughtful. "Okay. I am now under Tsunade-sama! She is really kind, and pretty too. Jiraiya has been visiting from his task of training Naruto, and is freaking the hell out of me because of his beloved frogs! I don't have anything against those, really, but hell! He almost makes me smooch them!"  
  
My eyes widened at this.  
  
Sakura grinned. "Almost okay? Oh, I was straying from the topic. Sorry. Okay. I am training under Tsunade, one of the legendary sennins, and Naruto, under another legendary sennin. I heard Orochimaru is the other sennin of the three. Wouldn't want Sasuke-kun under him, would we? Sir Kakashi will be good for him, since he really is great a teacher." She smirked. "And as a pervert too. Never fear, at least, not yet. I don't think Sasuke-kun will be like him."  
  
I choked visibly at that, and she looked around curiously. I made myself shut up.  
  
"Hokage doesn't like what I wear. She said it was too bland. So I had to wear a forest green outfit that reaches my knees, and black shorts. And fishnet clothing underneath! That'll itch. And I have to wear ankle-high boots that match my clothing... I also have to change my forehead protector's cloth to green."  
  
"About Sasuke-kun? Well, I don't know. He has been gone since he recovered, and tomorrow he'll face Gaara." Her face was shadowed, but her voice is full of concern. "But still, don't worry! He'll be fine!" Sakura looked at the skies and said, "AH! It's late! Sorry guys, I need to go! See ya tomorrow!" She ran away, back to Konoha, never once looking back.  
  
I emerged from where I was hiding and looked at the tombs. Never did the thought cross me that Sakura Haruno, a total stranger, will use precious bits of her time for something that she isn't involved in.  
  
I kneeled at the tombstones, wishing to the gods he didn't do to her what he did. I never knew, I didn't have the faintest idea, that while I was doing those to her, she has taken over my duty as a son to my parents.  
  
Suddenly, thought flashed through me. Her face, her smiles... her forgiveness, and never ending love... I always thought it was only childish crush, and that it was for my physical appearance. I didn't want to taint her innocence with the darker side of me, so I hid behind a mask of coldness. I had hurt her in the process.  
  
I said quietly, without a word of apology, but a question. "Mother, Father, is what I am doing right?"  
  
At this, I turned, without looking back as well, my face bathed by the glow of the setting sun, face filled with new found resolution.  
  
I will be free of you, Itachi Uchiha. Just you wait."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤-End?-¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Authoress' notes:  
  
Please review! I don't know if you want this on-shot or not, so please tell. No flames please. 


End file.
